Love me
by Daismo
Summary: multi chapter Renji / Ichigo fic. Ichigo finds out about Renji's feelings and discovers he's gay. YAOI! don't like, don't read m'kay?
1. Chapter 1

1

Renji couldn't help staring.

He just hoped the other male would not be aware of the fact; but he just couldn't look away.

They had sparred, and now they were bathing in Urahara's underground spring, when Renji found himself peering at Ichigo.

He now knew the other male for so long, they had fought side by side, faced death, and got through so many shit; and now he was nearly drooling, just because the orange haired male was _naked_? That was just ridiculous.

Renji had seen him in way more awkward situations.

But here he was, glancing upon that lean, yet well muscular body that was Ichigo's. He had grown so much since their first encounter...

".. Renji?"

the other must have spoken for quite some time, judging by the look in his eyes

"You spaced out, or what is wrong?"

Renji blinked a few times

"... I... mind was drifting"

"Yeah, I'd never guessed that."

"Smartass"

"Now, that's more like you. What's the matter now?"

Renji spun to hide his flushing face, pretending to wash his intimate area.

"It's nothing, my mind just drifted away." he said

"... must have been a pretty one" Ichigo chuckled

Renji turned back and watched him stupefied

"..watcha mean?"

Ichigo nearly burst into laughter "You nearly drooled, so you must've been thinking 'bout some pretty chick. Or dude. Your twisted enough"

Now Renji really went red, and his groin stirred in excitement

"..I.. err... what? Twisted? Me?"

Ichigo nodded, not aware of Renji's arousal hidden by the glistening surface "Nearly as twisted as this weird shop keeper"

Renji growled at that and immediately tackled Ichigo, dunking his head under water.

"I'd never date ya dad!" he snarled "And there's nothin' twisted 'bout liking guys!" he concluded

Ichigo grinned "So you're into dudes? I knew it!"

"I never said that! I just said there's nothing wrong about it!" Renji tried to vindicate

The smaller one grinned even wider "then just admit it! C'mon, my dad dates that weirdo, you can tell me!"

He had just meant to tease Renji, he was completely unaware of that he just had hit it. Renji knew that, sighed, grabbed a towel, left the pond and said "Yeah, you're right. I'm into guys. Happy now?" and left.

Ichigo stood there, naked, dripping, in the middle of the pond in the secret training ground under the shop that belonged to his weird dad's even weirder boyfriend, and was dumbstruck.

His best friend, the one he had willingly died for, the one he would trust not just only with his, but with his whole family's life, just told him he was into guys, and left.

When he found his voice back,Renji was long gone

"..you lookin' at me in this way?"

Renji could slap himself.

_You big dumbass, why'd ya do that? that kiddo is your goddamn best friend!...._

He paced around on the schoolyard, not knowing where else to go.

"KUSO!" he shouted frustrated

"That's not how you should talk on a schoolyard, ya know?"

He spun

"Ichigo? How'd ya find me?"

Ichigo sneered "It's not that I can't track reiatsu at all, ya know? And you don't made a big effort on hiding yours..."

he cleared his throat

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything" me mumbled "and for teasing you"

Renji blinked twice

".. sorry for making you uneasy." he smiled at Ichigo, offering peace with his words

Ichigo blushed "I.. I gotta ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"are... are ..you lookin' at me in this way?" he blurted out

"_this way_?" Renji cocked an eyebrow

"Ya know what I mean, don't make me say it!"

"You mean.. if I jerk off thinking of you?" that was Renji, subtle was a foreign word to him.

Ichigo blushed "do you?"

Renji mused about it and weighed his words well

"no" that was not a lie "but I'm afraid I might." he locked eyes with Ichigo, who went crimson

"...you might?" Ichigo winced

"I think I grow attracted to you"

Renji had decided to get honest, and blunt, in order to save what was to save of their friendship. It may have been better to lie, but it would have bit him someday in the future, he knew.

Ichigo had gone silent.

He opened his mouth a few times, but said anything, and shut it again.

Renji watched him a few minutes, and then talked again.

"I think, I should leave you alone for a while, get your thoughts clear, and we can talk on. That's if ya want to."

Ichigo simply nodded.

End of 1

omake

_kuso_(糞) - **1: **(Colloquialism) bullshit; shit; damn; **2: **(Noun) (Colloquialism) feces; excrement; (adj-f) **3: **damn (adds emphasis and or annoyance to next word, e.g. damn hot, damn kids, etc.); damned

this was planned as PWP, but that bitch mutated, and suddenly had a pseudo plot.

Smexing will come later, though.

Ichigo:_ wait, I thought I could make up my mind on this?_

Renji:_ obviously, our opinions are rejected_

Ichigo:_ *glares* ... yeah, as if you mind that._

Renji:_ *smirks*_


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ichigo didn't know where Renji had went that night, but he hadn't seen him since then.

Hadn't even felt the tiniest bit of his reiatsu.

This had been a week ago.

He still was angry about himself.

Making up his mind aside, this wasn't the way he wanted to treat his best friend.

Friend, that was it.

The problem with that whole thing.

If Renji hadn't been his friend, it would have been easy; He'd punch him in the guts without even wasting a thought on it.

Because Ichigo had decided a long time ago to not admit that he was gay, no matter what.

But now things had changed.

And he had to admit, he had a thing for Renji.

Maybe even more.

He paced his room. Again.

He had been in stand by mode that whole freakin' week.

Got up, got clean, got dressed, ate, went to school, took notes, told his friend he was fine, went home, grabbed dinner, told his family everything was okay, made his homework, visited Urahara Shoten, went home again, changed for the night, went to bed, woke up, did his Shinigami job, got back to bed, slept until morning.

Same again, five times in a row.

Now it was weekend, and Isshin and the girls were gone for a beach trip.

No school to distract him.

And no Hollow around.

No Dad, no sisters.

Just he and his thoughts.

He was sure he'd go insane.

Then something tickled his senses, something he knew.

It was warm, red,and nervous.

Renji's reiatsu.

Seconds later someone knocked on his window, nearly shy for the tattooed man, who normally would just get in, not worried if he even broke the glass.

Ichigo opened.

They looked at each other, it was awkward, none of them knew what to say, where to start.

It was Ichigo who broke the silence.

"Where have you been all week long?"

Renji's heart speed doubled in fear, Ichigo sounded pissed. Really pissed

".. wanted to give you space" he mumbled

"That's not an answer to my question, baka."

Renji grinned goofy and rubbed the back of his head, as if trying to smile the whole incident away. He was more sorry than ever to have told the truth a week ago.

"Did ya know Urahara had something to completely mask reiatsu?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped

"Don't tell me you've been hiding there a whole week! I've been there every day!"

Renji looked down

"See, I don't wanted you to feel pressured."

"So you just decided to [i]_leave me all alone_[/i] would make it all better? You stupid asshole!"

Ichigo was red in anger, looking like he was about to beat him up.

Renji watched him closely. He had anticipated every reaction possible, but not [i]_that_[/i].

"...you're mad because I was away?" he asked careful "..not because ...of what I said?"

"You big dumbass! If I had been mad for what you said, I'd been beatin' you up back than, not waiting a week to shout at you! Of course I'm mad you were away without leaving any possibility to contact you! And that bastard Urahara! He told me he knew anything about your whereabouts!"

Renji grinned again, silly happy this time.

"you missed me then?"

Ichigo nearly punched him.

"Don't say something that gay ever again!" he looked down embarrassed

"..is that a yes?"

"You won't leave me alone on that, right?"

"... you nearly hit me minutes ago for leaving you alone, remember?"

"..... you love to make me angry, right?"

Renji didn't think when he opened his mouth

"That and you. Plus, you look cute when you're pissed."

He shut his mouth, realized what he just said, and paled.

Ichigo stared at him.

"... you are twisted [i]_for sure_[/i]!" he stated "but I wouldn't want you if you weren't like you are."

He blushed while he talked, facing his toes with sudden interest.

He had said it. He had admit that he was attracted by a male, Renji nonetheless.

And somehow his world still was existing.

Nothing had broken down.

He had always thought it would.

End of 2

omake

no one needs a translation for baka, right? if you do: it means idiot.

Renji: [i]where's the smexin' you promised??[/i]

me: [i]gomen, I'm still working on it![/i]

Ichigo: [i]you pervert![/i]

Renji: [/i]he or me?[/i]

Ichigo: [i]the both of you![/i]

Renji / me: [i]*silly laughter*[/i]


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ichigo's memories of the following weeks were blurred.

He simply felt like floating.

It had reached the state where Karin would offer to wipe the "stupid smile right off ya face" herself.

And if his friends and family had been concerned when he had been in stand by mode, he now was creeping the hell out of them.

But Ichigo couldn't stop smiling, even if he had wanted to.

And Renji constantly told him he loved his smile.

They hadn't tell anyone yet, but still Ichigo felt like he had lost a big burden.

Renji had visited him nearly every night, they patrolled together and talked whole nights away.

(They decided it was too much when Ichigo had fallen asleep during class, due to his lack of sleep, though.)

But they hadn't become really physical yet.

One reason was that Ichigo still felt slightly insecure about his homosexuality.

Another was that both of them didn't want to have Ichigo's family around, let alone someone of the Urahara Shoten staff, so they simply lacked a place.

They _had_ kissed during their patrols, and leaned on each other snuggling when sitting on roofs and talking.

Obviously Ichigo loved to cuddle; he practically craved for it, and Renji would have gone to Hueco Mundo alone before denying him that, because it just calmed the orange haired male and made him forget the heavy burden he always carried.

Plus, Renji loved that way of physical contact himself.

The lither one had been a bit unconscious about kissing in the beginning, but it made his head spin in a very good way, and warmth pooling through his belly and chest.

And now the summer vacation was about to start.

Much to Isshin's chagrin Ichigo had decided to not join his family's trip to some resort, and to stay home alone instead.

Well... not really alone.

But he had no intention telling his father Renji would be there. Like in being 24/7 there.

"Son, are you sure you'll stay here alone?" Isshin looked truly concerned.

"Dad, I'm going to be all right. Remember? I'm not a child anymore." Ichigo rolled his eyes, they had talked this over weeks ago.

"Dad, he's right. And we have to go!" Karin was impatient as always.

"... Call us if something happens. Anytime! Make sure to eat proper meals! And take good care of yourself!"

"I will dad, I promise. Now hurry, before Karin bites off your head!" Ichigo chuckled a bit at his worried father.

He watched them part and waved.

When they were out of sight, he spun to get inside.

In the hallway stood Renji, a traveling bag in his hands, grinning like an idiot.

Ichigo grinned right back, closed the door and flung his arms around the bigger male's neck, as if he wanted to kiss him.

Renji's stomach roared.

Ichigo stepped back and tried not to laugh loud, which made him choke.

"They _really _don't like to feed you at the Shoten, huh?" he chuckled "I believe there's still some leftover of Yuzu's curry. Want some?"

"Sounds great! That kid's cooking skills are divine!" Renji was too happy and too hungry to tease back.

"So, how long will they be gone?" Renji asked, sounding pretty content due to being sated

"Two weeks." Ichigo grinned

"... you don't mind me staying here the whole time, do you?" Renji sounded hopeful

Ichigo cackled "Honestly, you just don't want to stay at the Shoten when you don't need to, right?"

Renji chuckled himself

"Got me there." he admitted "but I'd really love staying here nonetheless."

Ichigo flashed his brightest grin "I was hoping you would"

The rest of the day went by rather quiet.

Ichigo had done the biggest part of his vacation homework, so he would have this off his mind, and could actually focus on his ... [i]boyfriend[/i]. He still smiled like an idiot about that word.

When he was finished, he turned on his office chair and flashed a grin at Renji.

"care to go out tonight?"

End of 3

omake

Renji: _where.._

Ichigo:_ *cuts him off* stop asking every goddamn chapter!_

Renji: _*pouts* but he promised!_

Ichigo:_ *sighs*_

me:_ .... but there _will_ be alcohol in the next chapter... *grins at Renji*_

Renji:_ *grins back*_

Ichigo:_ you plan on make me drunk, right?  
_

me:_ i never said that *grins*  
_

Ichigo:_ yet, you're not denying  
_

me:_ *cackles*  
_

Ichigo:_ ....*sighs*  
_


	4. Chapter 4

4

The bass was pumping through his veins, speeding his heartbeats, making the blood rush in his ears. Not that he had been able to hear that, mind the volume of the music.

Renji looked through the club Ichigo had dragged him off to. It sure was odd for the lither to feel the need or want to go out, but even odder was the fact that Ichigo wanted to _dance_. But here they were, club and everything, and Ichigo's hips already started to twitch in time to the beat. Which made Renji's blood rush even faster, boiling up his system with adrenaline.

He needed a drink, better two drinks, otherwise he'd jump the other right here and now, he was sure about that. He needed to relax a bit and get his focus away from those _divine_ hips.

"Yo, Ichigo, I'm getting something ta drink, want some?" he yelled in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo nodded, a huge smile plastered on his face, and he followed Renji to the bar.

Renji ordered three drinks.

When Ichigo spotted the third glass he cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. What made him groan was the fact that Renji had ordered cocktails.

"Those are girly drinks!" he shouted over the music

"I like them, they taste sweet, yet they have alcohol!"

"That's why they're for girls, baka! it's so you get'em drunk without them noticing!"

Renji grinned wide

"sounds like you got experience on that." he said in a mocking voice

"It's what Keigo's always up to" Ichigo snapped

He nipped on his drink, then glared

"What now?" Renji asked, still grinning widely

"Strawberry?! Why, Renji? Just _why_ did you have to order _Strawberry_ for me?"

Renji tilted his head slightly, his grin even growing

"'cuz you're such a sweet straw.."

"Finish that sentence and I'm_ so_ going to kill you!" Ichigo yelled

Renji threw back his head and laughed loud "I bet you would!"

Ichigo finished his strawberry cocktail and snitched the third glass Renji had carried, downing it as well.

He gestured Renji to finish his one, then dragged him off to dance.

The dance floor was already crowded.

The stroboscopes blurring the individuals to one mass, pulsing with the beat, with lights painting those faceless bodies in bright shades of red, green and blue, finishing the illusion of looking through a kaleidoscope.

Renji lost track of Ichigo, who had until then been right in front of him.

When he found him again, he thought he'd have to die.

Moving with the mass, eyes half lidded, lips slightly parted, Ichigo stood there, hips swaying, knees lightly bend, the whole body flexing in fluid motions, lost in the music.

If Renji had been intoxicated before, he now was a definite goner. It was the pure fright of getting gutted by the orange haired male that held him back, otherwise he'd simply tore those clothes, not even caring for the audience.

Ichigo now saw him, corner of his mouth twitching upwards, and he gestured Renji to come closer.

Renji gladly followed those orders, dancing his way over, letting the rhythm take over his body.

Ichigo admired once more the fact that for someone this big, Renji had perfect control over his limbs, and moved very graceful. He loved how the muscles flexed under Renji's tight fit shirt, loved how the redhead was thrusting his pelvis in time to the beats, he even loved how this made his own legs quivering.

The alcohol was driving through his system, making him brave enough to dance really tight, he felt Renji's thigh rubbing against his own.

He wanted to kiss him so bad, but therefor he was not brave enough; he still was aware of people watching them, some of them with disgust.

Renji didn't look like he cared at all.

He had now closed his eyes himself, enjoying the feeling of the body in front of him.

Those others didn't bug him, the fact that his shirt was riding up, so that now his hipbones could be seen bugged him even less.

All he cared for was that_ feeling_ and the small noises Ichigo was making without even realizing.

He could see the others legs giving slowly in whenever he watched him closely, could feel that lecherous looks Ichigo threw at his crotch, could nearly smell Ichigo's need to kiss him.

But he could also see those hectic glances the substitute threw at the other dancers surrounding them.

"Ichigo"

Hot breath tickled his ear.

"Hn?"

"... Let's go home"

Ichigo could hear his own need mirrored in Renji's voice.

" 'kay"

The moment the door closed Ichigo felt himself spun around, and Renji's lips pressed to his own, taking his breath.

Renji's tongue nibbling his bottom lip, begging for entrance, Renji's hands caressing his back.

He could smell the fresh sweat, and the alcohol Renji had drunk.

Ichigo parted his lips, letting the delicious muscle invade his mouth.

They parted for air, Renji's gaze lust clouded

"Upstairs?"

Ichigo didn't trust his voice now and simply nodded.

End of 4

omake

Renji: _will the next chapter have.._

Ichigo: _Renji! Shaddap, willya? _

Renji:_ *pouts* _

me:_ I dunno... Ichigo's drunk... that won't be fair _

Ichigo: _That's it. ... WAIT! I'M NOT DRUNK AFTER TWO COCKTAILS!! Are you mocking me? _

me:_ *grins* well Renji, you may be lucky..._

Renji:_ *happygoofygrin*_

Ichigo:_ *facepalm* _

A/N:

first off:thanks for all the story alerts, the favs and so on 333  
chapter five will take quite a while, cause I already had those four chapters finished when I started uploading, and I currently started working on the fifth.


	5. Chapter 5

5

He felt like his head was going to explode.

He felt hot. Way too hot.

He felt so incredibly _good_.

Renji had pushed him on his bed and attacked his mouth when they had entered his room.

Now the bigger male was above him, still kissing him breathless.

When Ichigo broke the kiss for air, Renji began to lick his way down over Ichigo's jawline to kiss and nibble at his neck.

He loved the way Ichigo tasted - salty, slightly tartish, with a hint of soap and body lotion. (Although he always told Ichigo he'd taste like strawberries just to tease him)

Renji sucked in a bit of flesh, nibbled and sucked until it was red and sure to stay for at least two days.

Ichigo practically purred.

He got rid of Ichigo's shirt and kissed his way down to the now revealed chest, kissing and licking the nubs until they erected.

Ichigo panted.

He now used his teeth on one pert and twisted the neglected one with his fingers, rolling and pinching.

Ichigo moaned low in the back of his throat.

Renji could feel a bulge growing on Ichigo where their groins were pressed together, and his own pants were getting tight as well.

He ripped off his own shirt and started unbuttoning Ichigo's pants, pulling them down in one swift motion.

Ichigo returned the favor and unbuttoned Renji's jeans, pulling them down rather impatient.

Their gaze met, and either pair of eyes were clouded with lust.

Ichigo flipped them both, so now he was above Renji. He nibbled at the clavicle, biting softly, nipping and licking his way down.

He dipped his tongue in Renji's navel, then stopped and bit his lip. He was nervous - an awful mix combined with his hormones on rampage.

He gulped, then slowly slid further down.

"Hey"

He looked up, his eyes meeting Renji's.

"Ya don't need to." Renji smiled softly at Ichigo's frown.

He flipped them again before the other could protest, so Ichigo lay now on his back, then leaned over the bed and rummaged through his stuff.

He kneeled between Ichigo's thighs, and slowly dragged his tongue over the tip of Ichigo's dick.

Ichigo instinctively closed his eyes, letting his head fall backwards.

Renji sucked him in and flattened his tongue against the pulsing vein on the underside of Ichigo's hard on.

Ichigo heard a soft "plop" but was way too distracted to pay any further attention, because Renji has started humming and moaning around his prick.

When the long haired started swallowing Ichigo was lost, he couldn't even warn the other before he blew his load.

Renji gulped down everything, milking Ichigo's softening cock.

When Ichigo looked up again, he was hard in an instant again - Renji still kneeled between his legs, ass up, three fingers buried to the second knuckle, slowly fucking himself open.

"..Ren?"

Renji moaned in reply, tossing Ichigo the bottle of lube.

"You want _me_ to... f... fuck .. _you_?"

Renji nodded and smirked, the instant blush turning him on even more.

Ichigo lubed himself and watched rather helplessly as Renji lowered himself on his dick, taking him in in one swift motion.

The moaned in unisono.

"Tilt yer hips a bit up, ungh, yeah, like that" Renji threw back his head and rocked his own hips.

Ichigo thought he was going to die of pleasure. It was hot, silky, smooth, and incredibly hot. The friction was breath taking.

And the sight...

Renji was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his bronze skin glistened in the dimmed light. His hair hang in loose strands, plastered to his forehead, swaying with his rocking motion. His head was bend backwards, his mouth hung open, eyes closed in pleasure. He looked like humanized sex, with his kiss swollen, spit slick lips, and the slight reddened cheecks.

When Ichigo met his movements with his hips, Renji threw open his eyes, and let out a deep, needy moan.

"just like that"

Ichigo was now thrusting his hips upwards, trying to keep the angle Renji had set, meeting the other now constantly.

They both moaned and panted heavily, clawing to each other as for their dear lives.

"Ichi, keep doin' that... un, I'm comin'!"

"me.. ah.. too.."

Ichigo flung his arms around Renji, as they both rode on their ecstasy.

Then they slumped back down, Ichigo's softening cock slowly pulling out.

Renji looked like a big sated wildcat when he met Ichigo's eyes again.

"g'night" he purred, then they both drifted away.

End of 5

omake

Renji: _*does the lucky dance*_

Ichigo: _hu? I thought Ikkaku was the only one who was able to do this ridiculous dance..._

Renji: _have you forgotten? He actually told me a lot more than just fighting!_

Ichigo: _I dun wanna know!_

Renji/me: _*blinks*...._

me: _*giggles*_

Renji: _... you're giving the people wrong ideas, ya know?..._

me: _that's actually what makes it so funny!_

Ichigo: _*blushes* I didn't mean it _that _way!!_

me: _*rolls eyes* of course not Ichigo, of course not..._

A/N

Sorry guys this took so long, but I had hectic times.

Thanks to BonneNuit from , who asked after chapter four if Renji was going to do the lucky dance. You furnished me a fit occasion for this chapter's omake!


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ichigo woke to a very loud rumbling near to his ear.

He blinked lazily, trying to pinpoint the source of the disturbing noise. When his eyes were open, all he saw was red.

Confused,he sat up in a split second, nearly tumbling off his bed.

He looked down on Renji's sleeping form, he had obviously lay on the other's chest. And the rumbling...

"Oi, Renji, do you want breakfast?"

Renji mumbled something, then slowly opened his eyes.

"mh, 'morning 'chigo" he smiled sleepy.

Ichigo chuckled "You better get up. You know where the bathroom is, right? I'm down and preparing something to eat!"

"Ichi?" Renji still smiled

"hu? what is it?"

".. I love you"

Ichgo spun to hide his blush, but Renji could spot red ears. "Love ya too, dumbass. Hurry up"

Ichigo could hear Renji chuckle as he wandered in the kitchen, only in his boxers.

He started to grab stuff from the fridge, popped bread in the toaster, and brew some tea, since Renji hated coffee.

He set the table and waited for the other to come down.

The lock clicked, the water stopped some seconds afterwards. ... Wait, afterwards? Ichigo was alerted. What had clicked hadn't been the bathroom's lock, it has been the fr..

"ICHIGO! GOOD MORNING MY BELOVED SON!"

"...d...Dad?" Ichigo was shocked, and stupefied stared at his Dad's form, with his sisters appearing behind him.

"Your one and only!" Isshin laughed loud "That resort said we haven't had a reservation, so we came back!"

Then Isshin noticed the bright purple love mark on Ichigo's neck, and started grinning wide.

"My son is a man now! MOTHER! He finally did it!" Isshin hung crying at the wall (being with Urahara didn't keep him from keeping Masaki's poster up and still talking to her)

He turned back to Ichigo

"So, is the lucky girl still here?"

Just that second Renji rumbled down the stairs.

Ichigo palmed his face "Aw, screw it." then he jerked his thumb at Renji.

Isshin looked stupefied between Renji and Ichigo, while Renji stood absolutely still.

Ichigo was simply grateful he had put on at least some shorts.

Isshin had gone off with the girls to meet Urahara for breakfast.

Renji and Ichigo had stayed at the house, since Ichigo had already prepared everything.

"So, they know now, huh?"

Ichigo just grinned "Yeah. Good thing he's with a guy himself. But he might start about grandchildren.." Ichigo trailed off, watching Renji licking his fingers clean.

"Ichi?"

"huh?"

"... you stare."

"...yeah."

"...upstairs?" A small grin spread over Renji's features.

"...kay"

Ichigo's head was spinning, just like it had the last night. Renji had pinned him to the mattress and was licking his outer ear shell while he stroked Ichigo's body, just always avoiding his nearly painful hard dick.

"Ah, Renji, stop!" he moaned out.

Renji stopped what he was doing completely

"N.. no, you tease! Stop teasing me!"

Renji cracked a wolfish grin "Then, what _do_ you want?"

Ichigo bit his lip, in order to keep back a moan. Renji's voice was thick with arousal and promise, rasping near his ear, puffing breath all over the still moist shell.

"I .. I want you to do what I did last night." Ichigo moaned out.

Renji grinned, a somewhat sadistic pleasure rippling through his system.

"What did you do last night exactly?"

"An, Renji, no fair!" Ichigo protested, but stopped when Renji gave his cock one stroke "Stop teasing, and fuck me already! There, satisfied?"

Renji grinned madly "Not yet" he slicked his fingers with lube "but a good deal closer"

He slowly pushed in one finger, waiting for Ichigo to adjust to the unknown intrusion.  
He was surprised that the other was already pretty relaxed, and even a bit more loosened than he had anticipated.

"Ichi.. you.. that's not the first time?" he looked up with his eyebrow cocked up.

Ichigo went crimson "I .. experimented... and liked that."

Renji's smile went even wider, as he pushed easily in a second finger and was nearly able to push a third as well.

"Damn, that's so fucking hot..."

He brushed an especially sensitive bundle of nerves, and Ichigo arched his back and cried out.

"Renji! Fuck me! NOW!"

End of 6

omake

Ichigo: _WHY had my dad to come home?_  
Renji: _And why do you always stop at the good parts?_  
Ichigo: _Right! ... *muses that over* Wait, what?_  
Renji: _You like to tease, yourself, né?_  
me: _Who knows...? *chuckles*_  
Ichigo: _..._

A/N

See you at chapter 7, which will most likely be the last. And hopefully full of smut o3o

Also I want to take that opportunity to thank all of you for the favs, alerts, subscriptions and reviews so far! ilu guys! o3o


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Fuck you now? But I don't want to.. you're so goddamn responsive..." Renji nearly pouted

Ichigo felt his ears starting to burn, but his arousal was bigger than his shame for being _responsive_ what sounded to him like _inexperienced_.

Renji obviously could read that in his eyes

"Ain't nothing wrong with that," He scissored his fingers "it's goddamn _hot_"

Ichigo's head hung slightly back, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being stretched.

"Feels good?"

"..un... yes! Feels... aw.. aw... awesome!"

"That's it, moan for me, and I'll fuck you with my fingers!"

"but... I ... un... I want you... to.. ahhh.. fuck me for real!"

Ichigo writhed beneath Renji, trying to make the other proceed.

"Not yet, sweetheart" Renji moaned in his ear "I quite like the way you move with my fingers fucking you open"

Ichigo's whole body jerked and he tossed his head to the side. His jaw hung slightly down, leaving his lips parted, so his breath ghosted out in heated puffs.

"Cut that sweeee... uhn... theart crap already and dooooo~ah me!"

"pushy, he?" Renji just grinned wider "But that ain't get you anywhere"

He proved his point by stabbing Ichigo's prostate a few times

"RENJI! ... please!" Ichigo whined.

Renji was amazed that he had the other already reduced to a whimpering, moaning mass, with his hair hanging damp in his eyes, his face bright red, his eyes heavy lidded and his breath coming out in a ragged way that could hardly be called rhythm.

"ng.. Renji, you're such a tease! I ...ah... want you!"

Something in Renji's eyes changed.

"But you already have me" he whispered low, caressing Ichigo's body, and slowly kissing him.

Then he lined his cock up with Ichigo's puckered entrance and buried himself in one swift motion.

He halted to give the teen the possibility to adjust, and to admire his flushed face that burned in all shades of red.

Renji again leaned forward to whisper a promise in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo's eyes flew open, he wanted to say something, but then screwed them shut the same second because Renji had started to [i]_thrust_[/i] and hit his prostate straight-on.

He took his time to slowly withdraw, until only the head remained inside, just to slam back hard and deep, then over again.

Ichigo sounded like a needy bitch in heat in his own ears, but he couldn't care less.

It felt so _good_. If just Renji would move a little bit _faster_ and _deeper_, he surely would go insane. He bucked his hips, frantically trying to meet Renji's sweet, slow, torturous thrusts.

Renji just clamped down on his hips, keeping them in place, and going on in that mind-blowing rhythm, still always aiming for his sweet spot.

"Renji, ah, please, I .. no more.. can't take it.. no longer. ..fuck... harder.. faster.. please... PLEASERENJIOMIGAWD, YES!"

Renji smirked as he began to thrust harder and faster, biting back some comment like 'since you asked so nicely'.

He felt his own needs grow with every thrust, but he still didn't want to rush things. He wanted to make Ichigo feel as much pleasure as possible, to prove his promise.

He slowed down again. leaving the man beneath him whimpering and whining for more.

Ichigo tried to buck his hips again, more impatient this time, needier.

"Ren.. I... need you... please.. fuck me!"

Renji was completely lost.

While before he had taken his sweet time to torture the other, he now pounded into him merciless.

Ichigo cried out in pleasure, his back arching off the mattress, with just his heels and head staying in contact with it. Renji supported himself on one arm, while he had the other flung around Ichigo's frame to intensify the power of his thrusts.

His hips were snapping back and forth in a wild rhythm, driven by basic instincts, by the need to sate his lust, and possessiveness.

He bit down hard on Ichigo's pectoral muscle, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to bruise and mark.

Ichigo just screamed in pleasure, unconsciously happily welcoming Renji's dominance.

Yes, he had loved fucking the big loud mouth, he had enjoyed the fact that he was able to make him scream in lust, that he had been the one giving; but he had even more enjoyed that Renji had still been in control.

He had always carried the world on his shoulders; saving his family, saving Rukia, saving Orihime, saving Soul Society, saving the whole goddamn world.

And now he could let go, let someone else take the lead, lean back, lay down and simply enjoy getting his brains fucked out by his personal sex god.

He would never admit that, but he loved the fact that he could submit to Renji without seeming weak and pathetic.

And obviously Renji loved that, too. He stared into his face, his eyes, locking their gazes.

His face was flushed from arousal, and from exertion, his lips parted, his breath rugged and non-rhythmic.

He groaned deep and low in his chest, his hair still up in that spiky ponytail, but fallen apart mostly.

Ichigo could not draw his eyes away, he had to keep them open, had to keep staring at the beauty of the other man.

He neither recognized his own screaming, his own breathless babbling, nor did he care. All that counted was the moment, Renji inside him, Renji wrapping his body around him, and the promise he'd made earlier.

"You already possess me, and I'll always be there, as long as you want me, as long as you love me."

THE END!

omake:

me: _It's done! Guys, what do you think? ...guys?_

...

...

me: _uh.. guys?_

...

...

_*nearly inaudible moaning and screeching of a mattress_

...

...

me: _oh, GODDAMIT! No more Fanfic- omakes when the main characters didn't come. -3- *pouts*  
_

A/N:

*tears of happiness* TT^TT

I just finished my first multi chapter fanfic!

First of: yes, sappy ending. But I need a bit fluff from time to time! 8D Also I wanted the title to make at least _a bit _sense. xD

So yes, it's over. I started this about half a year ago lol, that makes a bit more than one chapter a month.

Thank you guys and girls for reading, commenting, faving, enjoying. ilu o3o

Stay tuned for more Renji smut coming this way xD (Yes! He's my #1 man-whore!)

~DAi


End file.
